a Light in the Night a kingdom hearts story
by SecretlyUnloved
Summary: umm.. this is kinda confusing but it's cool.. so please review and i'm working on the second chapter.


Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, IF I DID THE WORLD WOULD BE IN CHAOS... I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT FROM KINGDOM HEARTS.

Chapter 1

The cliff crumbled beneath my feet as I reached for a tree root to hold on to. Just as the cliff fell someone grasped my hand. I watched the cliff crumble down. "I got you." A deep kind voice said. "Hold on tight" the voice said. "Ok" I answered. I grabbed their wrist with my free hand and they grabbed my wrist with their free hand. They pulled me up to the top of the cliff, I looked up to see who saved me, and then I woke up. 'That dream again' I thought, 'it keeps getting clearer and clearer.' I sat up and stretched and then got dressed for school. "Morning." I said to my mom "Good morning." My mom answered. I grabbed some toast and then ran back to my room. I got on the computer and started chatting with my friends "do you want to have a band?" Ariana asked. "I guess…" I answered "What do you think we should call it?" asked Ariana "Ummm… let me think… I got nothing." I answered. "How about Ocean Wave?" Ariana asked. "Not really... What about, Twilight Moon?" I asked her "That's cool. I'll ask the other people that are going to be in the band if they like it." "Ok, I go to go to school now; I'll see you later, ok." I said. "ok." she answered. I got in the car with my brothers and Mom and then we left for school.

By the way, my name is Rachel. I'm sixteen years old and I am in tenth grade. I have long brown hair that goes down to my bottom. I have a kind of big nose and a small mouth. My eyes are green and brown, one is green and one is brown. Well, that's me, on with the story!

When I got to school it started out normally, going to talk to my friends; Amanda, Emma and others. Then we went to history class, from that point everything seemed to fly by, and before I knew it school was over. 'Yes, finally the five day weekend has come.' I thought while walking towards my dad's car. On our five day weekend we all went up to Flagstaff.

When we were in flagstaff my brothers and me went exploring, but I got lost. I wandered through the forest for quite a long time. When I was walking, I suddenly came up to a cliff. 'Strange,' I thought 'this place feels vaguely familiar.' I walked towards the edge of the cliff and looked down. It was a pretty good five hundred foot drop. I turned around to go back the way I came, but all of a sudden about six inches away from my feet was a crack that went all the way across the edge. It was starting to tip over. 'This isn't good' I thought but then I was falling. I screamed as loud as I could. Then there was pitch black darkness.

I woke up quiet suddenly and I had a horrible head ache. I looked down and saw the five hundred foot drop; when I fell I landed on a tiny ledge just below the actual cliff. I turned my head to see where I was and all I saw was a huge sunset, the blue faded into the pink and orange of the sunset. I turned my head the opposite direction and saw solid rock. I looked up and saw the edge of the cliff about seven feet up. I also noticed a tree root just beyond my grasp. 'Maybe I can jump and get a hold of it and pull myself up.' I thought. I reached up to grab it, on the tip of my toes and couldn't get a hold of it. 'Time for plan B.' I thought. One, two, three, jump! I jumped up to get it but I missed. When I landed I heard a rumble erupt from beneath me. 'Uh oh, this is happening again.' I reached as far as I could and then jumped. All of a sudden a hand grasped mine. "I got you" a deep voice said. I started down at were the ledge was and watched it crumble down to the bottom. "Hold on tight." said the voice. "Ok" I said. I grabbed their wrist with my free hand and they grabbed my wrist with their free hand. They pulled me to the top of the cliff. I opened my eyes to see who saved me; big deep ocean green eyes stared back at me. I started blushing and stammered out "Th-thank you for saving me." I immediately felt like an idiot 'oh gosh that was so corny; he probably thinks I'm an idiot.' I thought, mentally slapping myself. "You're welcome." He said. I looked at him and...

CLIFFHANGER WEEEEEEE!! (literally)


End file.
